LALA (In Which Elona Is A Freak!!!)
by elonahunter
Summary: Okay sorry I'm being really weird in here. It has nothing to do with nothing so that's why I wrote it. I think that is is funny funny but whatever. LALA have fun!! Oh and it's rated
1. LALA

Elona's Note: Okay I have been thinking about doing this for a while and now that I finished the other one I can do it! Okay I'm just the tiniest bit weird and some of the words in her are made up so just sound them out the way they look and sorry! Okay this gonna be mostly for Mic's benefit HEHE she knows why! Okay I'm done now sorry you will get the story now! Oh one last note if you guys have never seen an Amine then your wasting your time with this.  
  
Oh, and sorry there's some scary stuff in here.  
  
Don't own don't sue  
  
#################################  
  
"I'm trying to SING here and you ain't lisen!!"  
  
Hunter shacks his head and lifts his arms meaning he doesn't hear her. He takes the cotton out of his ears and asks: "What were you say?" Morgan's face goes red and she hits him with a paper umbrella.  
  
"YOU SUCK I'M NEVER EVER TALKING TO YOU EVER AGAIN!" Morgan starts to pick up things not realizing that most of it ain't hers and walks out while Hunter is still rubbing his head. After a minute he looks around and she's that Morgan has left. He jumps up and runs out the room tripping over all the stuff Morgan had dropped on the way down the stairs.  
  
"MORGAN GET YOUR BUTT BACK UP IN MY ROOM AND GET NAKED RIGHT NOW!" Hunter said. Morgan comes at him from the closet and pounces on him. He falls flat on his face and Morgan dance on his back in pride waving her umbrella around.  
  
"LALA," she sings and hunter starts to groan in protest.  
  
"Morgan, I love you. And I say this with all the love in my heart IF YOU DON'T STOP SINGING RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO THROW YOU OUT A WINDOW! Is that clear Morgan?" Morgan, who had quietly gotten off his back and sat down on the flour next to him, eyes where now big and full of unshed tears. And when Hunter looked at her she nodded her head yes, meaning she'd stop.  
  
Then Hunter leans up to kiss her to show he ain't mad no more and Morgan hit in with the umbrella again.  
  
Then stands up and purposely walk on his back as she goes in to the kitchen to make some tea. Humming all the way there. Hunter starts to get up but doesn't. "I'M GOING TO KIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL HER!" Hunter grows to himself.  
  
When Hunter comes into the kitchen and sees Morgan making tea he sits him self down at the table and looks around. "AWHA!" Hunter calls out. Morgan turns to look at him. "Awhacoughcoughcough, sorry love hair ball," Hunter said and laughed Morgan looked at him for another moment then turns back what she is doing.  
  
Slowly with out making a sound Hunter goes to the counter opposite Morgan and pulls out three very big, very sharp knives, that he had lyen around for just such an occasion. He turns and throws them at Morgan all at once. "I got you!" But he in fact only got a life size blow up doll. "OH NO TRACY!" Hunter said and pulled the exflating doll in his arms and cried. "What have I done to you?" He looks up to see Morgan running up the stairs. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"  
  
He ran up to his room and saw Morgan sitting on the bed laughing. He jumps on her and holds her down. "You made me kill Tracy you bitch!" But Morgan went on laughing. "What so funny don't you know I'm going to kill you now!" Hunter said shaking her.  
  
"No, your not cuz you killeded Sky's doll not yours!" Hunter jumps off her and runs to his top drawer. He pulled out all of the condense.  
  
"Here's Bethany, and Kelly, and Morgan-"  
  
"Hey, this one looks nothing like me!" Morgan yelled holding the doll up.  
  
"And Debby, and Bree-"  
  
"I always knew you liked her!"  
  
"And Libby, and Carmen, and Jake-"  
  
"What!"  
  
"OH here she is! Aww Tracy I thought I killed you!" Then he kissed her. Then Morgan hit him with the umbrella again.  
  
"Hey, I'm right here!" Morgan said pulling the lines from Indiana Jones and indicating her boobs. Hunter looked at her chest then at Tracy's.  
  
"Not uh she has more," Hunter, said then a 400lb anvil falls on his head. Morgan looks around and sees Cal holding the rope that had dropped the anvil on Hunter.  
  
"Oh Cal I always knew you loved me more then Hunter did!" Cal looks at her then at the dolls, he grabs Jake and walks out the house.  
  
"Holy Hell that sucked!" Morgan said and lies down on the bed. "LALA!" She starts to sing again. Hunter then throws the anvil off his head and stands up. "Do you think I made him mad? She asked the doll her. It looks at her then at Tracy grapes the doll and walks out.  
  
"STOP SINGING NOW!!!!!!!!!" Hunter said and grabbed Morgan. Morgan nodded her head. "Now put out!" Morgan laughed and ripped her shirt off down the middle. Hunter smiles and reaches for her chest but Morgan hits him in the head with the umbrella. Then while he's on the flour rubbing his head Morgan leaned down and said very close in to his ear "la… la."  
  
"I'M GONNA KIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL YOU!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
~**THE END**~  
  
##########################################  
  
Okay sorry I'm in a mood and this is what came to me head sorry I think it's really funny funny. Okay have fun! Lala love you all.  
  
~Elona 


	2. 5 Days In Counting...

5 Days in counting…  
  
ALL FOR MIC1  
  
Don't own don't sue…  
  
Lala-sh…  
  
##############################  
  
Elona: LALA  
  
Hunter: Oh no, not you too!  
  
Morgan: Hey that's my job!  
  
~Hits Elona in the head with a paper umbrella~  
  
Morgan: LALA  
  
Elona: I'll take that!  
  
~Elona steals the umbrella away from Morgan and Morgan cries all over Hunter~  
  
Hunter: Oh GOD shut up!  
  
~Hunter pushes Morgan away~  
  
Morgan: Bastard!  
  
Hunter: Aww I love it when you talk dirty!  
  
~Hunter grapes Morgan and they start to make out heavily~  
  
Elona: Oh GOD I'm gonna be sick!  
  
Simon: It is gross huh?  
  
Elona: SIMON!  
  
Simon: ELONA!  
  
Hunter: Dr. Scott!  
  
Frank-N-Furter: Rocky!  
  
Morgan: Brad!  
  
Hunter: Janet!  
  
Elona: *Whispers* You left Rocky Horror Picture Show out again didn't you!  
  
Simon: *Whispers too* It wasn't me I swear!  
  
~Hunter Morgan and Frank still doing the Dr. Scott, Rocky, Brad, Janet thing~  
  
Elona: When did Frank get here?  
  
Simon: I thought you brought him!  
  
Elona When did you get here?  
  
Simon: Right now.  
  
Elona: Simon!  
  
Simon: Elona!  
  
Elona: Everybody shut up!  
  
~Everybody shuts up~  
  
Elona: Thank you *ahem* LALA  
  
Everybody: STOP!  
  
Elona: Meanies!  
  
~Walks out of the room then sticks her head back in~  
  
Elona: HA HA Now you have to all stay here till I feel like making you into a story *raspberries them*  
  
~Then leaves slamming the door~  
  
Simon: Hey guys don't worry I'll put you in a story I'm the one who does all the work anyway!  
  
Hunter: Don't you live in her closet?  
  
Simon: Minor info there I don't even see why that's important!  Anyway Morgan has a guy living in her closet too bet ya didn't know that!  
  
Hunter: WHAT!  
  
~Simon snaps his fingers and Morgan's closet drops into the room.  The door swings open and a pale dude starts to run for the opening but right as he got to it Morgan slams the door in his face and stands in front of it~  
  
Morgan: I have no idea what you're talking about.  
  
~Just then the door is rammed by the guy and Morgan's body jumps she flashes a smile then opens the door and hit the guy with her umbrella.  Then turns and hits Simon and the closet disperse~  
  
Simon: Hey I thought Elona took that away from you!  
  
~Simon grapes it and throws it off to the side~  
  
Simon: Okay now lets get started I think we should do a feel heavy sex seen in which I rip off all of Elona's clothe and…  Did I say that out load?  
  
~Everybody nods~  
  
~Simon goes up to the wall and erases all of they above lines~  
  
Simon: YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT!  
  
~Simon says to the ppl on the other side of the screen~  
  
Simon: Even you Sweetygurl I know what your thinking!  Okay anyway maybe we should have you guy's improve?  
  
Hunter: Who-a what-a?  
  
Morgan: Dido  
  
Simon: I place a seen for you guys and you act it out okay? Good let get started!  
  
Hunter: Hold on there turbo!  I know what you're trying to do!  It won't work I tell you it won't work!  
  
Morgan: I'm sorry Simon he's just a little high-strung. Elona has been putting so much pressure on us lately.  Did you know she turned us into cartoons in the last story?  But now that you're here I know that everything will be all right.  
  
~All this time Morgan had slowly pushed herself to Simon and now was ling her head on his shoulder~  
  
Simon: Uhh yeah sure Uhhh why not?  
  
~Simon leans down to kiss Morgan But just then Elona comes in *btw* Hunter was on the flour talking to the dust bunnies at this moment~  
  
Elona: Sorry I forgot Morgan's umbrella don't want her hitting anybody with it, that thing hurts!  
  
~Just then she looks up and sees Simon and Morgan in their ALL MOST lip lock position~  
  
Elona: SIMON!  
  
Simon: I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!!!   
  
~Simon yells as Elona runs after him and tries to hit him with Morgan's umbrella~  
  
Elona: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!  
  
Simon: Yeah, yeah, yeah.  I said I was sorry.  
  
Elona: You know what never mind I'm gonna kill Morgan instead!  
  
Morgan: Oh no you don't I'm just an innocent be stander!  
  
Elona: You don't even know what that means!  
  
Morgan: SO!  
  
Hunter & Simon: This is funn!  
  
Unknown Voice: Stop right now and start the freaking story!  
  
Everybody: Yes Ma'am  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* LALA *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
…  
  
Elona: Ma'am?  
  
Unknown Voice: Yes Elona?  
  
Elona: I don't know what to right about…  
  
  
  
~The End~  
  
…so far 


	3. 4 Days Left...

Elona: Hey playmate come out and play with me… bring your dollies three… clime up my apple tree…  
  
Simon: Slide down my rainbow in to my cellar door and we'll be jolly friend forever more more more shut the door!  
  
~Elona and Simon sat crossed legged with their knees touching playing a hand game~  
  
Hunter & Morgan: … … …  
  
Elona: Shut up that was funn!  
  
Hunter: Right Elona whatever you say…  Are we going to have a story today or not?  
  
Simon: NOT  
  
Elona: What he said!  
  
Hunter: I'm gonna kill you!  
  
~Hunter grapes Simon and starts to choke him and trying to hit is head on the flour~  
  
Hunter: I want some now!  You better make her write a story or I'll kill you!  
  
Simon: Elona *Chock Chock* Make… a… story… *he faints*  
  
Morgan: Hey he killed Simon…  
  
Elona: YOU KILLED SIMON YOU BASTRADS!  
  
Hunter: NO I didn't he just fainted like a girl!  
  
Morgan: Hey Hunter don't you remember that one time we where at that pier and that guy showed that huge crab? You fainted-  
  
~Hunter grapes Morgan and covers her mouth~  
  
Hunter: Don't listen to her she's crazy!  
  
Choir: CRAZY CRAZY… CRAZY FOOL… CRAZY GIRL!!!!!  
  
Elona: I love that!  Do it again!  
  
Choir: CRAZY CRAZY… CRAZY FOOL… CRAZY GIRL!  
  
Hunter: I loathe you…  
  
Elona: LALA-S.H.  
  
Morgan: OKAY ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
~The 200 curtain drops on top of Hunter, Simon, and Elona~  
  
Hunter: I loathe you…  
  
Elona: Oh shut up!  Where did Simon go?  
  
Hunter: I thought he was with you?  
  
Elona: Nooooooo, he's not… SIMON!  
  
~Morgan appears in front of a mike.  Her umbrella in hand.  She smiles at the crowed then hits Elona and Hunter with it~  
  
Morgan: Lady's and Gents, Drive thru Monsters and Money Goblins, Witches and… Witches!  I've have put together a little play for you that I think that you will like… AND IF YOU DON'T I DON'T CARE! *Ahem* Anyway this story stars ME!  
  
~Morgan's cloths change so now she's wearing a tight green tank top and a pair of black Dickeys~  
  
Morgan: Hunter  
  
~He appears wearing a pair of fated blue jeans and a black T~  
  
Morgan: Simon  
  
~Simon appears wearing dark blue jeans with the bottoms rolled up a bit and a dark green T~  
  
Morgan: And Elona!  
  
~Elona appears wearing a white thin skirt with a pale green tube top~  
  
Simon: Oh OMG she has a color theme! Help Elona!  
  
Elona: Shut up Simon I look good.  OMG I'm so thin I love you Morgan!  
  
~Elona runs over and give Morgan a big hug~  
  
Morgan:  I know! Okay now we are all stranded on a deserted island and we have to-  
  
Simon & Hunter: Repopulate the world?!?!  
  
Morgan & Elona: HELL NO  
  
Simon: Goodness I thought it was a good idea!  
  
Hunter: Whatever what are you doing on this island?  
  
Morgan: Umm I haven't thought that far ahead yet we're just here…  
  
~Just then the theater around them changes to a small but cozy island~  
  
Elona: Great! Now where stuck here and we have no way of getting off!  
  
Morgan: What-a ya mean?  
  
~Morgan tilts her head to the side~  
  
Simon: She means simply that we need to think out this plot now or we'll never get off. Just deciding you want to go to a deserted island is not enough you have to have it all planed out or you'll get stuck in your own story.  
  
Elona: Simon… Dude that wasn't funny…  
  
Simon: Sorry I'm slipping  
  
Hunter: This was only supposed to be a three-hour tour…  
  
Morgan: What are we supposed to do now?  
  
Elona: HEY THAT WAS MY LINE! What are we supposed to do now?  
  
Simon: Okay I have an idea! How about we all have wild passionate monkey sex!  
  
Morgan & Hunter & Elona: … … …  
  
~Morgan hit's Simon with her umbrella~  
  
…The End 


	4. 2 Days...

Elona: Okay so we're stuck on this island what do we do now?  
  
Simon: I don't know this is your mind!  
  
Elona: You suck Simon you're suppose to be my muse!  
  
Simon: I never signed up for that!  
  
Elona: TO BAD!  
  
Simon: Hey where's Morgan and Hunter?  
  
Elona: I thought they were with you?  
  
Simon: What are you talking about we a sitting right next to each other if they were with me then you would know it!  
  
Elona: …So they're not with you?  
  
Simon: NO!  
  
~On the other side of the beach~  
  
Hunter: Goddess Morgan your crazy today!  
  
Choir: CARZY CARZY… CRAZY FO-  
  
Hunter: SHUT UP!  
  
Choir: OL… CRAZY GIRL! There haha!  
  
Morgan: You have no idea how crazy Hunter…  
  
Hunter: Good… what the?!?!  
  
Morgan: What is it WHY THE HELL DID YOU STOP!!  
  
Hunter: Are you losing your hair? How old are you!?!  
  
~Just then Miccy notices that the wig she had put on is falling off HOLY SHIT~  
  
Morgan: No Hunter, don't worry about that!  
  
Hunter: YOUR NOT MORGAN!  
  
Miccy: Okay you caught me…  
  
~Hunter looks around not seeing anyone~  
  
Hunter: Miccy I have to confess. I don't give a shit that you're not Morgan!  
  
Miccy: Cool…  
  
~On the other side of the beach~  
  
Simon: Maybe they're dead?  
  
Elona: Maybe they're just having sex, AGAIN!  
  
Simon: Hey what's that over there?  
  
Elona: Uhh, that's called a ship…  
  
Simon: Oh okay…  
  
~5 Minutes latter~  
  
Elona: HEY THAT'S A SHIP!!  
  
Simon: YAY! A SHIP WE'RE SAVED!!  
  
~Just then Hunter and Miccy come back from *ahem* what ever they where doing~  
  
Elona: Hey guys look a ship!  
  
Miccy: How do you think I got here?  
  
Simon: What?  
  
Hunter: NOTHING!  
  
Elona & Simon: Okay…  
  
Miccy: Okay lets get going I want to get home and show Hunter off to everyone!  
  
Simon & Elona: Right…  
  
~Miccy, Hunter, Elona and Simon all got on the ship~  
  
Hunter: Pull that thing and that other thing!  
  
~Hunter yelled running around~  
  
Elona: Hunter he means no harmmmmm  
  
Simon: Harm? Harm? He's very, very short on charm  
  
Elona: You have a great give for rhyme  
  
Simon: Yes, some of the time  
  
Elona: Simon? Are there rocks ahead?!  
  
Simon: If there are we'll all be dead!  
  
Hunter: No more rhymes now I mean it!  
  
Simon: ANYBODY WHAT A PEANUT?  
  
Hunter: AGUH!  
  
Miccy: What the hell was that?  
  
~Hunter moved over to Miccy and throws her to the flour and jumped on top of her~  
  
Simon: OH GOD! GET A ROOM!  
  
Elona: Simon I think it's cute!  
  
~Simon moved over to Elona and throws her to the flour and jumped on top of her~  
  
Elona: Hey… Hey I'm ticklish... Knock it off! AGUH when a girl say knock it off knock it off!  
  
Simon: Okay, okay I get it!  
  
Elona: Dude I'm going to send you back in the closet!  
  
~Simon grapes Elona~  
  
Simon: No Elona anything but that pleazzzz I love you don't do it!!  
  
~Simon cries then lays his head on her chest and whines~  
  
Simon: Lisen lisen lisen lisen lisennnnnnnn! What am I suppose to think when Kenshin locks himself up in there with her the minute he gets back?  
  
Elona: Okay Simon your getting your movies mixed up…  
  
Simon: Oh umm how about as you wise?  
  
Elona: Okay same movie wrong part. Just shut up and get off me I know what your doing!  
  
Simon: What they make good pillows and I'm tiered!  
  
~Simon curls up against Elona and snuggles his head further in her chest~  
  
Elona: Whatever… Simon I don't-  
  
~Just then there was a load crash from the bottom half of the ship~  
  
Morgan: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!  
  
~ Morgan comes out umbrella razzed and starts to beet the crap out of everyone~  
  
Miccy: I knew those ropes weren't tight enough… oh well  
  
~Miccy jumps off the boat and swims away. Why? NO BODY KNOWS~  
  
Elona: Morgan it's all right your okay!  
  
Morgan: YOU!! YOU SUCK!! You let an outsider A REAL GIRL come in to the story and she tied me up and she did it with Hunter AND SHE WAS BETTER THEN ME and she slept with SIMON!! RIGHT UNDER YOUR NOSE!!  
  
Elona: SIMON! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!  
  
Simon: I'M SORRY I'M SORRY  
  
Morgan: Elona you're not fitted to be the author of our stories no more I vote you off the island!  
  
~Elona, who had been chasing Simon around with an umbrella, stopped and looked at her then disappeared~  
  
Simon: Elona? … Elona? … EEEELLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAA!  
  
Hunter: Dude that sucked…  
  
… 


End file.
